


The Sequels Rewritten: Episode 7 The Force Awakens

by RegularAstromech



Series: The Sequels Rewritten [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularAstromech/pseuds/RegularAstromech
Summary: This is an attempt to rewrite the events of "Star Wars 7: The Force Awakens". I want to flush out the characters, and world. Scale is going to be very important to me. I'll try to publish at least one chapter a month. Hopefully y'all enjoy my take on the characters. I'll also probably make some world building sub-documents, to explain rank structures, ships, family trees, character affiliations, stuff like that. (Yes, relationships will occur throughout this story)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sequels Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FN-2187=Finn

Chapter One

  
_A familiar triangular hull cuts through a foggy nebula, slowly revealing the massive star destroyer. The blackened hull seems to absorb all light. The “Finalizer” along with several light cruisers and frigates loom over a small green-blue world. In the bridge General Hux gazes loathing at a the remains of the tiny defense fleet. As the vessel draws closer several other similar ships can be seen, as well as the perpetual storms that surround the plant of Muunilinst._

Two figures strode together down the corridors of a First Star Destroyer, on the ceiling harsh white lights illuminated the stormtroopers. On one chromium plating shone brilliantly in the light as their cape billowed behind them. On the other polished white armor, his crimson pauldron denoting his rank as captain. As they marched in step they halted and shifted turning through a door that slid open with a mechanical hiss revealing a massive hanger with a battalion of stormtroopers standing in tight formations. Phasma looked at the man next to her and noted how he swelled with pride.

  
“Here they are Commander, the 87th Shock Battalion,” the Captain spoke gesturing towards the formation.

Phasma regarded them once more, now more thoroughly, s their formation was perfect except for one small error.

“That trooper in the 3rd company, second column, third row,” Phasma spoke harshly, “is slightly too far to the left.” 

  
The Captain’s gaze fell on the soldier and quickly spoke into his gauntlet’s radio, “Lieutenant FN-2194, this is Captain FN-2187, fix your formation, or there will be severe punishment, over.” 

  
Phasma chuckled and grinned almost sadistically as the man's fellows forcefully adjusted his position, then returned to the matter at hand.

  
“Captain FN-2187, have your men been briefed on this mission?” Phasma inquired.

  
“Affirmative Commander Phasma, they are ready, we have completed 30 combat simulations on this scenario, and 5 live-fire tests,” He replied confidently.

  
“And how many casualties Captain?” 

  
“16 minor injuries and 2 KIA, the lowest of any battalion.”

  
“Good, have your men assemble in the landers, you will be joining me on Lord Kylo Ren’s personal attack shuttle.” 

  
Commander Phasma turned and waited a moment for the Captain to follow suit. FN-2187 barked orders into his radio then turned and marched towards the nearby blast door guarded by two Special Forces stormtroopers clad in black robes. Commander Phasma marched through unhindered, but the guards moved to intercept the Captain.

“Stop,” Phasma commanded, “he is with me.” 

  
The two guards relented and FN-2187 moved through the blast doors which then sealed behind him. In front of him was the most intimidating shuttle he had ever seen, a blacked hull with massive wings towering above him. No light seemed to escape the craft save the thin red light emanating from the ship’s cockpit. Commander Phasma and FN-2187 walked up a sloped ramp. At the top of the ramp stood of The Lord of the Knights of Ren, himself. 

“Commander Phasma, you’ve finally arrived, ” He spoke his voice deep and foreboding but clearly modified, his black cloak covered his entire body and ended just above his boot. His gaze shifted towards FN-2187, “Who is this?” 

  
“Lord Ren, this is Captain FN-2187 he is in command of the 87th Shock Battalion nicknamed “Cascade”,” Commander Phasma quickly replied. 

  
“I see,” Ren stared down at FN-2187 his voice laced with malice, “tell me FN-2187 are your men up to the job or will they disappoint me like the 53rd,” he inquired with hatred evident in his voice. 

  
“No, Lord Ren, I can assure you my men are the best the Stormtrooper Corps can provide,” FN-2187 maintaining a professional demeanor.

  
“That’s what Captain FN-..” Kylo Ren paused as if trying to remember, “FN..”

“1938, Lord Ren,” Commander Phasma provided.

“Yes, what he said before he ended up laying siege to a city for more than 6 months,” Kylo Ren’s voice grew ever more spiteful, “Do you really think that the Republic is so corrupt and blind as to overlook a much-prolonged conflict? If it were not for our blockade and our ability to halt planetary transmissions the Republic would have rallied against us long ago!”

“Lord Ren, I understand. I can assure you; my men and I will break the siege and crush that city.” 

  
“If you fail, your fate will be more painful than you imagine, and so far, nothing you have said has given me any hope of your success.” 

  
“Lord Ren,” Phasma interjected, “ Captain FN-2187 is the only stormtrooper to graduate the Academy and immediately be awarded command of a battalion, prior to this assignment he was selected to be an elite stormtrooper but turned it down to become an officer. With all due respect my Lord he has earned that pauldron.”  
  
Kylo Ren scoffed then turned and moved towards his seat in the cockpit. His silence emphasized by the thuds of his boots and he marched away. 

  
“Imposing isn’t he?” Phasma said a admiration evident in her tone. 

  
“He seems to radiate fear,” 2187 replied before turning to look at his commander, “thank you for defending me, but I would hate to see you risk your position over ..”

  
Phasma quickly raised a hand to silence him.

  
“No need for concern Captain, there won’t be any issues as long as you and your men are as proficient as you say.”

They move to sit in nearby chairs and strap in as the ship begins to take off. The black shuttle moves through the shielded hanger flanked by 4 drop-ships with several tie escorts. They move in sync descending towards the planet. The shuttle and troop transports move through the night sky landing around a shielded citadel, blaster fire from sprawling trenches and returning fire from a tight ring of defenses reveal the positions of both factions. The shuttle lands followed quickly by the four-landing craft. Frantic orders fills the radios as stormtroopers race over the muddy ground towards their trench line. 2187 raises his blaster using the thermal vision on his scope to estimate the enemy troop location and number. Kylo Ren casually walks to the command bunker stopping blaster fire mid-air just short of reaching him. 2187 quickly enters the command bunker followed shortly by Commander Phasma and Kylo Ren and his elite guard. 

  
“Where is Captain FN-...” Kylo Ren glances frustrated at Commander Phasma. 

  
“1938, Lord Ren,” Phasma quickly fills in. 

  
“Over here my Lord,” a mud-covered stormtrooper enters from the other side of the bunker, “clutching a bandaged head wound.”

  
“Captain, wonderful! Let me get straight to the point, you have failed me,” Ren says slowly walking towards the captain.

  
“Lord Ren, I can assure you the delay was only due to me being injured during the first month of the battle, with these new reserves I’m certain we can have this city in just a few more weeks.”

  
“Why so slow Captain? You were told to expedite this battle, and we provided several times the amount of armor and artillery assets for that you initially requested.”

  
“My Lord, the city is shielded making the guns useless, not only that but their defensive line has many antiarmor weapons-making our tanks ineffective!”

  
“Tsk Tsk Captain, not good enough, Captain FN-2187 here says he can take it in one day even without tank support.”

  
“HE IS LYING!” FN-1983 pleaded, “That’s impossible please you have to believe me.”

  
“Maybe,” Kylo Ren shrugged then ignited his scarred crimson blade raising it above him, “but he hasn’t failed yet.”

  
Kylo Ren brings the lightsaber down cleaving the stormtrooper in two diagonally his two halves fall separately to the floor. The First Order guards move to remove the corpse and calmly toss the body out of the command center into no-man's land. FN-2187 moves to the large circular holo-table uploading the data gathered from his thermal scan. A detailed image of the city and its defenders appear on the map along with the surrounding area and the own position. Phasma glances at the map. 

  
“So, what IS your plan?” Phasma inquires. 

  
“Well I’m thinking I take 1st and 2nd Company above the force field, from there we drop in near the generator, 1st Company will engage a portion of the wall to distract the defenders. After the generator has been destroyed we can move the rest of the battalion and whatever remains of the 13th in to overwhelm their forces and destroy the enemy.”

  
“Umm, excuse me, Sir,” a rather short female stormtrooper wearing an orange pauldron spoke from the entryway.

  
“Another Captain?” Kylo Ren said, confused.

  
“No, my Lord, orange pauldrons are for first lieutenants, I assume this is the second-in-command,” Commander Phasma clarified. 

  
“Aye, that I am,” said the Lieutenant, “Field promotion, actually all the other officers are dead.”

  
“I see, what is your business here?” 2187 said in a harsher tone than intended. 

  
“Well um, sir,” the Lieutenant straightened, “I am Lieutenant FN-1992 I was ordered to give you an SECA* report once you arrived.” 

  
“I see,” 2187 paused for a moment, then gestured slightly with his hand, “well then go on.” 

  
“Situation is yellow at this time, 1st and 2nd have merged and 3rd was wiped out, we are down to just NCOs, and the Sergeant-Major is also dead. Equipment is red, we are low on blaster-cells for the heavy repeaters and we’ve got only a few anti-tank rockets left. Not to mention we’ve barely got any grenades. Condition is green no untreated injuries, though we are low on bacta and morale couldn’t be lower. Arms are red, blasters are in terrible condition, we’ve got no artillery support, and all our support equipment is barely operating. We haven’t had a chance to keep clean with all the mud, and we’ve got no tanks left.”  
  
2187 sighed, “If I recall correctly an entire armored company was sent here, how did we lose ALL of our armor?” 

  
FN-1992 dipped her head reading off her tablet, “Seven vehicles were struck with anti-tank weapons destroying them and the other 13 either broke down due to mud, or were abandoned due to being outflanked or surrounded in the field.” 

  
“I see…Lord Ren will you be joining this battle?”

  
Kylo Ren slowly turned towards 2187, “When you take down those shields I will march on the city. I must speak with their leader.”

  
“Very well my lord.”

  
“Cascade-1, and Cascade-2 this is Cascade-Actual, you are to return to your dropships and equip drop packs. All other Cascade call signs begin firing on the city.”

  
“Drop packs, Captain?” Kylo Ren inquired.

  
“Yes, my lord, it is Cascade Battalion’s specialty.”

* * *

  
_2 gray drop-ships hover over a shielded city, lightning occasionally strikes the dome, after which it is repelled back into the sky. The rain pours off the sides of their hulls, down through the translucent blue shield._

FN-2187 gazed down at the city taking in the beauty of the dark blue shield standing out against the rain gray and mud brown. He raises his wrist close to his helmet.

“This is Cascade-Actual to Cascade 1 are you green to drop over!” 2187 shouts over the radio. 

  
“Cascade-Actual this Cascade-1 good copy, Obsidian Mace*, over.” 

  
“Let's get them boys!” 2187 shouted to the men in his drop ship.

  
2187 slammed his palm on a button and the light switched from red to green, then tossed a red flare out of the drop-ship. The two craft were soon empty as the stormtroopers leaped into a stormy sky. The air whistled then thrummed as they passed through the shield, a gray city greeted them beneath the shield. Massive skyscrapers that seemed to almost slouch in the bleak foggy skyline. Only a few buildings had any illumination, and the streets were empty and devoid of life, save a few rats and patrol speeders. As 2187 neared the ground he activated his pack, flames bursting forth stabilizing and stopping him a few feet from the ground then deactivated with a click he discarded his pack and activated his radio. The air soon rang with 250 stormtroopers as they ignited drop packs then thuds echoed as their boots hit the floor.

  
“Both companies check in.” 

  
“Cas-1 is boots on ground, “the response came quickly. 

  
“Cas-2 is right behind you Captain,” FN-2134 spoke from a short distance away. 

  
“Lieutenant, look like I made it down here before you, again” 2187 joked

  
“Captain, you did jump before me, so is it really my fault?” FN-2121 chuckled slightly 

  
“Ha, alright 21 that's a decent excuse, anyway, let's get moving.” 

  
“Yes, sir. company let's move out double columns on either side of the road, keep it tight.”

  
Squad leaders echoed the command, and they began moving along the road towards the shield generator tower. Distant blaster fire resounded within the dura-steel city. 

  
“Sir, that sounds like it's coming from within the city.”

  
“Perfect, 1st company has engaged a portion of the wall, they’ll clear a path for the rest of Cascade to push through.”

  
“Sir, I was a bit hesitant when I read your initial plan, but I’m glad things are working out.” 

  
“You see, Lieutenant this is why I make the plans.” 

  
FN-2134 grinned under his helmet then returned his focus to the massive tower ahead of them. The company moved down the road at a brisk jog slipping behind cover whenever a speeder appeared nearby. It was dead silent as they moved through the city.

  
A gruff voice broke through the silence, “You know I heard from one of the trainers that this planet was once besieged by our forebears, the clone army.” 

  
2187 responded intrigued, “Master Sergeant Dax, it's been a while since I’ve heard you speak, how did this trainer learn of that fact?”

  
“Well as you know the head trainer also learned from the trainers on Kamino, which often spoke of the proficiency and skill of their clones. Apparently, they sent elite clones into the sewers and dealt with the generator that way.”

  
“I heard it was Jedi that destroyed the generator,” Lieutenant 21 spoke up.

  
“Yeah right,” Dax scoffed.

  
“Hey, just cause you're a whole group ahead of us doesn’t mean you know everything.” 21 insisted. 

  
“I’m a whole generation ahead kid, I’m a second gen and don’t forget it.” Dax responded harshly.

  
“Cut the chatter.” 2187 called out, “We’ve made it to the generator.”

  
“All squads fan out surround the building once we get inside plant explosives all over the fuel cells then we move to 1st companies' position.” 

  
The order echoed around the courtyard and the men rushed across the open space. They burst through the door and quickly executed the three guards at the front desk. 2187 and a small team moved up the stairs towards the command room, while the rest split between securing the compound and planting explosives. 

  
The troopers quickly dealt with the few guards then entered the command room executing all the technicians inside. They began planting explosives across the panels then as fast as they had entered, they left sealing the doors behind them. 

  
After rallying in the main entrance, the company once again moved out into the drab damp0 city heavy rain pouring off the sides of buildings. They sealed the door behind them, the only evidence they had been there were the wet footprints on the floor of the main hall. The company rushed down the street no longer worrying about the speeders killing the drivers and the small teams held inside. 

  
Alarms rang across the city resonating off the buildings. The company sprinted towards the western wall as the evidence of combat began to appear ahead of them. 

  
“This is where the fun begins.” FN-2187 shouted, “Let’s get em boys!”

  
The company of stormtroopers rushed towards the wall only to be met with friendly units. 

  
“Lieutenant FN-2201, looks like you guys didn’t leave any for us.” FN-2187 yelled over the barricades.

  
“Ah Captain! Sorry about that we couldn’t help ourselves. We had to take them all out before they sounded the alarm, although it doesn’t matter much now does it.” FN-2201 muttered nervously. 

  
“It’s alright, Lieutenant,” 2187 shrugged, “21, mind taking out the shields.” 

  
“It would be my pleasure, sir.” 21 beamed clicking a button on her gauntlet. 

  
The sound of an explosion filled the air and the smoke rose from the middle of the city. The men cheered and the sound of blaster fire from outside the shield redoubled as the artillery began shelling the city. First Order Tie bombers and fighters flew overhead bombing various areas and strafing the defenders on the city walls. Wails could be heard as the citizens and defenders cried out in anguish over the loss of their shields and the inevitable destruction of their city. 

  
“1st and 2nd companies! The battle is not over yet, let's move to secure the governor in his manor!”

  
“Yeah!” 

  
“Let's go!” 

  
“Let’s drag that maggot out!” 

  
The companies charged down the street rushing towards the manor cutting down the retreating defenders as they retreated. FN-2187 felt elated but confused, he was doing the right thing cutting down the enemy, but something in him felt that it was somehow wrong. The companies of stormtroopers split off into squads moving through alleyways as they continued to blitz through the burning city. Moving through an alley 2187 found himself face to face with a defender, a boy no older than 15 rotations, his face covered in soot streaked with tears. Two figures were at his feet shot down by blaster fire charred by the flames of the burning complex next to them. 2187 felt sick, the boy stood letting off a few rounds of a small blaster pistol.

  
“Captain look out!” 

  
The shots tore through another stormtrooper's armor splattering 2187 with fresh blood. The boy also fell dead shot through the heart. 2187 fell onto his knees, the body of Lieutenant FN-2121 stood in front of him. 

  
“MEDIC!” 2187 cried out into the pouring rain, followed by a deafening silence. 

  
21 staggers slightly before pressing her back for a while and sliding to the floor, the wall now streaked with blood.

  
Several more militia members rush past the alleyway only to be cut down by the crackling, crimson blade of Kylo Ren. A civilian steps out of one of the nearby buildings and attempts to flee. Only to be raised up by the force and gutted by Ren’s lightsaber. Kylo Ren glances at Captain FN-2187, scoffs and walks away bringing down a nearby building with the clench of his fist.

  
“Captain don’t waste time, you need to get moving, the men need you.” 21 spoke softly.

  
“Don’t worry, the medic will get here, you're going to be fine just stay with me.”

  
“Sir, you're wasting your time, once they capture the governor you need to be there to accept commendations from Lord Ren.” 

  
“I need my second in command to be there with me don’t I,” 2187 was panicking now, “Medic! Don’t give up, it's not that bad, just a little bacta and you’ll be alright.”

  
“Captain, don’t blame yourself, one man down isn’t too bad for an impossible mission. Besides we’re stormtroopers meant to die for the glory of the First Ord- ” 21 coughed blood splatting the inside of her helmet, “Mind taking this bucket off me I’d rather not drown.”

  
2187 reached out gripping the sides of 21’s helmet carefully removing it. 21 shuddered the rain quickly soaking her hair and face. 

  
“It really was a Jedi you know.”

  
“What?”

  
“The one that took out the shields, I read the journals of a clone that participated in the battle, he called them the two dumbest and bravest Jedi to ever live.” 

  
“21, what are you talking about.” 

  
“I wanted to be a Jedi you know, when I was kid.” 21 coughed splatting blood on 2187’s visor. 

  
“Oh, sorry about that let me..” 21 raised a hand to wipe off the blood only to smear a bloody streak on 2187’s helmet. 

  
“Sorry about that Captain there too much blood isn’t there?” Her words were slow and slurred, “Am I hit, am I dying?”

  
“No, no you're fine it's just a small injury don’t worry about it,” 2187 shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. 

  
“We won right, Captain? We won right? 

  
“Yes, yes we did 21.”

  
“No I’m Cikka, that's what my name was.” 

  
“21 what are you-”

“They took us, why did they do that?”

“21, your slipping! stay with me!” 

“We won didn’t we? We won…”

“No, no, no 21 don’t go, stay with me a medic will be here any second come on.”

Her head rolled back as life left her body.

“No, come on don’t do this!” 

  
He clutched her lifeless corpse, sobbing for what seemed like an eternity, each rain drop echoing in his ears. 2187 stood slowly shaking slightly, he quickly holstered rifle his. The pouring rain couldn’t wash the bloodstains from his armor. He reached out and put 21’s helmet back on her head then picked up her body. 2187 walked down the road, corpses covering the streets gutted like animals from Kylo Ren’s scarred blade. Blaster fire still echoed from around the city however now it was only the sounds of the F-11D blaster-rifles wielded by First Order stormtroopers. This was not war, FN-1287 realized, it was extermination. As he neared the manor he saw groups of captured children surrounded by stormtroopers clad in black armor with the symbol of Office of Order. They were entering into shuttles unlike any 2187 had ever seen, however they bore a strange sense of familiarity. Finally he reached the aid station, 2187 passed off 21's corpse to the medical officers then called out for the 87th to make ranks. 

  
“Battalion status report!” 2187 called out his vocal cords strained.

  
“First Company, 1 KIA no further losses.”

  
“Second Company no losses.”

  
“Third Company no losses.” 

  
“Fourth Company no losses.”

  
“Support Company no losses.”

  
2187 turned and saluted Kylo Ren and Commander Phasma.

  
“87th Battalion all accounted for 1 KIA no further injuries.” 

  
“Captain, you're covered in blood,” Commander Phasma said concerned, “Were you injured?”

  
“No Commander, there was an incident involving-”

  
“Good job, Captain you managed to lose only one of your men, and you captured the city.” Kylo Ren interrupted.

  
“Yes, sir, thank you.” 2187 responded with a clenched fist. 

  
A shot suddenly rang out from behind Kylo Ren. He quickly turned around, arm outstretched with an open palm, and a blaster bolt stopped a meter away from him frozen in place along with the shooter. Kylo Ren’s guards moved to detain the man, who wore a New Republic pilot uniform, a small metal square on his breast pocket denoted his rank as captain. Behind the battalion a man in a chair was brought towards Kylo Ren as well. Ren stalks over to the man in the chair and they speak out of earshot of most of the stormtroopers. 

  
“Give me the map to Skywalker.” Ren demands, “I know you have it, you cannot hide anything from the First Order, or from me.”

  
Max Von Sydow grins, “The map is gone, I’ve given it away. I cannot see you but I know you must be quite frustrated with that, I sense….wait why are you?”

  
Kylo Ren spoke with a cruel grin, “I have your messenger he couldn’t help himself, he had to try and save you and now I have the map as well!” 

  
Ren ignites his lightsaber and with a roar he cuts down the elderly man leaving a steaming corpse. The rain pops as it touches the lightsaber blade as Kylo Ren turns towards the kneeling New Republic captain.

  
“Now what are you doing here, captain?” Ren demands pointing with his lightsaber.

  
“Distracting you so my droid can fix my ship.” Poe Dameron replies with a grin.

  
Kylo Ren whips around to see a New Republic X-Wing take off and dash into the sky. 

  
Ren raises his communicator, “Blow that ship out of the sky!” Several First Order Tie Interceptors follow behind, green blasters meeting the shields before the X-Wing jumps to hyperspace.

  
Then he turns back to the smirking Poe, Ren bashes Poe with the hilt of his lightsaber leaving a bloody mark on the captain's face. 

  
“Captain FN-2187 front and center.”

  
2187 moves in front of Kylo Ren, “Lord Ren?”

  
“From here on out you are known as Lower Commander, your official designation is Caedis or the slaughter of the First Orders enemies, the 53rd is now also under your command, congratulations.”

  
“Thank sir, I’m hon-”

  
“Your first orders are to beat this sorry excuse for a life-form to a pulp, then bring him to me. We will interrogate him on _The Finalizer_. Also tell the quartermaster to add that red streak to all of your men’s helmets to commemorate your victory..”

  
Gritting his teeth Caedis forced a reply, “Understood Lord Ren, it will be done.”

  
A blackned shuttle landed nearby and Kylo Ren turned and marched towards it, his elite guard following suit. 

  
As he passed into the ship he could be heard on the communicator, “Tell the Admiral orbital bombardment will not be necessary, they managed to pull it off, surprisingly, give my regards to General Hux, his men were sufficient.” 

  
Phasma grinned under her helmet and patted Caedis on the shoulder, “Lower Commander, not bad FN-218-I mean-Caedis just remember I’m still the Prime Commander of all First Order stormtroopers. Don’t get too cocky,” She quickly gave him a look-over then continued, “Come to my quarters after you're finished with the quartermaster. We'll see about getting you a new look.”

  
Then she marched away following Kylo Ren into his shuttle. 

  
_The shuttle rose into the stormy night sky, disappearing into the blackness of the thunderclouds. Kylo Ren stands in the cockpit gazing into the darkness of space._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_On a distant blue planet in the far outer rim, several figures train on a hill, two groups of two fighting on elevated tree trunks. They are locked in lightsaber combat, and each of them is a different species, and in the distance a cloaked figure overlooks them all._

Rey weaves around Kato's green light tonfas as he repeatedly jabs attempting to force Rey off balance. The Twi'lek's barrage is constantly dodged or deflected by Rey's purple double-sided saber-staff. The two are evenly matched, and neither give an inch of ground. On the other log a orange Togruta, Kusha, and yellow Zabrak, Dogo, also duel. Dogo fights with a typical single bladed blue lightsaber, but carries a small shoto saber on his belt. The other fights with two full sized sabers each a brilliant green. The cloaked figure, floats in meditation above small hill overlooking the sparring students. Luke Skywalker, standing tugs them all slightly with the force, causing them tumble to the ground. Luke claps and then amplifies his voice.

"Good job everyone, but remember not to get too focused on what's in front of you, you must always be ready to counter another force-user," Luke grins mischievously, "And since you all fell off the logs this time..."

Groans echo from all the students, as they clip their lightsabers to various holsters.

"Master Skywalker that's unfair, none of us lost to our opponents!" Dogo speaks first.

"Yeah, he's right, what you did was basically cheating!" Kato adds.

"It's not up for debate, head over to Lady Tano, she'll give you the bottles you need to fill."

Sighs emanate from the small group and they run down a path towards the Jedi temple. In the distance the Jedi Temple's limestone finish shines, ancient and towering, the building radiates with energy from the light side of the force, and is surrounded by several small buildings. Short fish-like caretakers waddle around the temple cleaning as they go maintaining the old stones engraved with histories. The air radiated a sense of wisdom, but was charged with tension.

"Masters," Luke Skywalker knelled within a room near the back of the temple. He was surrounded by the force ghosts of Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and various other Grand Masters, "What did you need that was so urgent?

"A grave danger to the galaxy we have foreseen," Yoda replied.

"My grandson has fallen to the dark side and a new Empire rises around him." Anakin continued.

"If we are to preserve the peace that has finally been secured in the galaxy this threat must be eliminated" Obi Wan added.

"More importantly, The New Republic's lack of intervention is setting a worrying precedent." Qui-Gon-Gin jumped in.

"Clear our path is," Yoda said then in unison all of the master's concluded, "return, The Jedi Order must."

"But we only have around a dozen real Jedi, many have taken vows of nonviolence, and none have seen combat." Luke replied, a worried expression rapidly overtaking his face.

"We once refused to act on our suspicious, and it destroyed the galaxy." Mace Windu spoke, "do not worry, though the Jedi are few, their strength is without doubt."

"But Masters," Luke began only to be interrupted by an ethereal voice.

"My brother has left Mortis, and commands puppets to cause chaos in my father's absence," A wispy figure draped in light floated above the council chambers. Her hair and dress seeming to float in the air around them.

"Who are you?" Luke asks staring in wonder.

"I am light, I am Daughter," She continues, "If we are to have balance, my brothers physical form must return to Mortis or be destroyed."

Tears form in her eyes, but her resolve is evident in her tone. The ghostly forms of the Jedi Counsel mutter assent and fade from view, leaving only the two Skywalkers. Luke stands and turns to walk away before being stopped.

"Son," Anakin speaks, "I understand your fears, but with all the changes you've made to the doctrine the Jedi follow, I think your students should be fine."

"You don't know that for certain, there are so many distractions in the Republic, they could be lead astray and lost in the noise."

"They will have you by their side, and the wisdom passed down from every Jedi Master to ever live, I'm sure they won't stray not like..."

"Ben," Luke dips his head in shame, "I didn't want him to leave his home, and I lost him because of it."

"It wasn't your fault, Ben made his choice to side with evil, just as I once made mine."

"But you both were preyed upon by powerful, ancient malevolent beings, that manipulated and twisted your minds, my mind was clear but I refused to act, I let him become corrupted!"

"Was I responsible for Anakin's fall?" Ben Kenobi appears, "what happens to our students is often out of our control."

"Ben, you don't under..."

"I understand perfectly, but you tried your best."

"You've learned and moved forward," Anakin adds.

"I guess," Luke sighs.

Ben chuckles, "You haven't changed at all Luke."

Luke grins, as his first master fades away.

"Thanks, Ben, you too Dad," Luke nods and Anakin fades.

_ Meanwhile_ _

* * *

The four students arrive at the door to a small stone hut, Rey is the first to knock, the door suddenly opens just before her fist reaches the door. An elderly Togruta opens the door smiling.

"Are you the volunteers for the milk gathering?" She questions leaning on her staff.

"Yes, Lady Tano," Kato bows, "Kato Misam at your service."

"Greetings mother," Kusha bows.

"At your service Lady Tano," Dogo bows.

"Yeah thats us," Rey sighs.

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic," Ashoka grins and steps out of the doorway, "Go around back and pick up those buckets, then follow me we don't have all day."

The young Jedi quickly retrive the buckets and follow close behind Ashoka as she slows meanders down a path leading to the cliffside.

"So what have you been learning young ones?"

"Ooh Master Paku gave a lesson on fleet tactics, apperently Star Destroyers originated with the Sith Empire," Kato replies.

"Yeah, we also finished up the starfigher class with Master Skywalker," Rey inputs

"I finally beat Dogo!" Kusha adds

"Not really, you cheated!" Dogo shouts defensively.

"Oh, how did she cheat?" Ashoka says raising her eyebrows.

"Well all I had to do was wink a couple times and he basically fell over for me," Kusha replies winking towards Dogo.

"You used the force to push me off balance too," Dogo states defiantly, "and you know I can't resist your flirting.." he contines blushing slightly suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes.

"Awwww," Kusha reaches out and grabs onto Dogo's hand, "that is such a cute reason to lose." She kisses his cheek as they walk side by side.

The group suddenly comes to a gap in the path leading to a indent in the clifface. Waves crash below them. Ashoka leaps the gap gracefully landing on the other side and moving through a narrow crack flanked by two stone pillars embedded into the hillside. Rey leaps first nearly slamming into the left pillar but quickly runs up the side preforming a backflip, after landing she turns and gives a thumbs up before persuing the now barely visable Ashoka. Dogo follows suit, and is able to grab the edge of the cliff hoisting himself up. After dusting himself off, Kusha slams onto his back, causing him to nearly topple over.

"Were you trying to get me to fall over?!" He crys regaining his balance, his hands holding Kusha's legs as she holds onto his back.

"Mabye I just wanted you to carry me," Kusha responds sweetly tapping his horns.

"You could've just asked after we got through the tunnel," Dogo replies sheepily before starting towards the tunnel.

Kato soon joins them on the other side, he tumbles past Dogo and Kusha, and quickly rises to his feet and runs to join Rey and Ashoka the group gathers out of the tunnel, seeing several large mammals. The four students uncap the bottles and milk the creatures. After filling 2 jugs each the students each jog up the hill towards the small collection of huts, and the larger structure that makes up the Jedi Temple.

"Why do we even take that long path around?" Dogo asks carrying his and Kushas bottles, while she clings to his back.

"Training,"Kato and Rey say in unison.

"Whats the lesson in nearly falling to our deaths?"

"Maybe its just you Dogo, the rest of us did just fine," Kato laughs.

"I think its so we can become fearless," Rey shrugs, "But I'm just guessing."

"Very perceptive," Luke Skywalker calls out from behind them walking beside Ashoka,"But next time one of you should stay with Lady Tano."

"Luke, you shouldn't worry about me, I'm not that old." Ashoka chides.

"Aunty, you know Dad would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"Ha, last I check Anakin was a ghost."

"Aunty!"

"What? I'm right." Ashoka waves her hand ending the conversation, "Tell them what you came here to say."

Luke sighs then turns towards the students, "Pack your bags we're headed to Corusant."

"Really!?"

"No way!"

"This is a joke right?"

A thousand questions fall from the lips of each of the students, but are halted by Luke raising his hand.

"Save your questions for later, just gather your best clothes and your tools, also if any of you spill a drop of milk on your way to the milkmaids cottage you don't get to come."

The group rushes off carefully running along the paved roads towards the milkmaid.

* * *

_The city-world of Coruscant shines, millions of small vessels fly around the ecumenopolis. In orbit a hundred New Republic Star Destroyers, and dozens of Mon Calamari Cruisers orbit the planet. At the top of the senate building rests the office of the Chancellor. Leia Organa sits at the seat of power, locked in heated debate with a Kaminoan, and a Besalisk._

_"_ No, we will not be building another clone army!" Leia shouts in frustration.

"You appointed me to find a quick solution to our military problem, with the clone technology developed by the Kaminoans, they mature in just 2 years, and cease aging at their physical primes!" Daan Krell replies.

"Not only it is inhumane to create, what are essentially, SLAVES but we need a military much quicker than that," Leia pinches the bridge of her nose, "Did you even try to see if we could recruit from the slums?"

"Well, yes, but we would have only been able to recruit around 3 million men, less than 1/100th of our LOWEST estimations for the forces available to the first order."

"Not even they sunk to the level of using cloned soldiers, I won't sink below our enemies."

"That is likely due to the lack of experienced cloners," Nakel Namor spoke softly, "Our modern medical and cloning technology is advanced enough to alter current humans to reach their physical peak, not only that we can restore clones from previous cycles to serve as trainers."

"How many clones have survived this long?" Leia questions.

"There are currently 23,000 living clones within the Republic, 12,000 are living withing stasis pods on Kamino to be activated for our self defense, we also have several clone veterans that came to us at the end of the Civil War. If we restored them and recruited their children to serve as a new gene pool for cloning, we could have access to a diverse and experienced group of warriors as well as familiar genes which will be much more easily manipulated."

"That's all well and good, but what do we do with these clones after the war? I'd rather not treat them like the Empire did."

"A world has been secured for them." Krell replied

"Wait, what?" Leia questioned stunned

"The moon of Lucya was once used as a prison world by Pandora but the most recent Chief Executor, Riyo Chuchi, has agreed to give the planet to the clones, if we were to make another army of them," Krell continues.

"No doubt a result of her relationship with Commander Fox, her late husband." Namor adds.

"A bizzare relationship to say the least, loving something born in a tube,"

"I'll have none of that kind of talk in my office," Leia replies sharply.

Krell raises two of his hands , "Okay okay, but it does solve that issue, and the planet has infrastructure built up, so there will be no shortage of jobs or homes for the clones."

Leia leans back and ponders for a moment, then after a few moments replies, "Alright, but I want recruitment to include officers from the Senate Guard families, we have no shortage of Naval Officers, but see if any of them want to transfer to army positions," She pauses again, but continues, "and recruit forces from the slums offer them free education, and housing on the the upper 100 floors."

Krell grins and shakes Leia's hand, "I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement. When do you plan to bring the war plan to the Senate floor?"

"Soon, I hope to get a decision on it this month, but they been pushing against the evidence, although after the fall of Muunilist I doubt there will be any more discussion on the matter."

"Perhaps, but I've never been able to trust Republic bureaucracy," Namor speaks rising from his chair and moving towards the door, "You will have your army Chancellor, one million within the month, another ten within the year."

"Thank you Ambassador Namor, have an good day, " Leia stands as the two are ushered out of the room but Senate Guards. The Vice Chancellor Lando Calrissian strides into the room.

"That went well," he grins, "although you never found out what the Kaminoans are gonna charge us."

"Ugh I completely forgot that part," Leia lets her head fall onto her desk, "please tell me Poe was able to get some bit of evidence from Muunilist."

"About that," Lando's face darkens, "Poe was captured, his droid made it to us with recordings, and this map of Jedi temples."

"Oh no, how did he get caught?"

"Apparently his ship was damaged."

"Blast, do we know where he is?"

"No, I've sent my best people to get info on his location, if he's alive they'll find him."

"You mentioned a map of Jedi Temples, any clues about were my brother is?"

"Yeah I can't entirely decipher it myself, but I'm willing to bet a whole lot of credits R2 can."

"Where is that troublemaker?"

"Were do you think, with the other one."

"Ah slag..."

**Author's Note:**

> I ranked up Phasma to Supreme Commander, since Captain seemed a little low for someone working with Kylo Ren all the time.


End file.
